Full Force
by JustMikeG22
Summary: When a new stranger arrives in town, he joins Dutch, Benny and Revy on jobs. He's compassionate, bloodthirsty and a mastermind. And why does Revy feel so strange around him? Rated M for graphic violence and sexual situations later. AU.
1. The Stranger

The plane landed at Roanapur Airport in the late afternoon. The airliner door opened. When the passengers got off the plane, one stood behind and took a deep breath and smiled, "Welcome to Roanapur, City of…death, destruction and mayhem. My kind of town."

The man walked out of the airport and down the street. He was about to pass an alley when three men stepped into the light and approached him, "Hey stranger, we want a word with you."

The man knew these guys were dangerous but he held his smile as he pointed to each man as he asked, "Let me guess, you're the Roanapur welcoming committee?"

The three men glared at him. "Listen you little smartass fuck, we were going to be nice to you and just rob you and let you live," he pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man, "but now I think we're going to just kill you."

The other men smiled as their leader threatened the stranger. The stranger then gave an evil grin and said, "Whatever you say,"

The stranger put up his hands and with almost inhuman speed he grabbed the leader's hand with the gun and twisted his wrist and elbowed him in the face, breaking his nose. Then, while still holding the leader's arm kicked the guy on the left in the stomach and twisted the leader's arm so the gun was aimed at the man on the right and shot him four times in the chest, killing him.

He then twisted the leader's arm again, forcing him to drop the gun and punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the jaw, knocking him out.

He looked at the three fallen men, dusted himself off and sighed, "Friendly town."

-

The Yellow Flag bar was full as usual. Drinking and fighting were normal around the place, even men looking for an occasional screw from the whores there.

For the members of the Lagoon Company it was nothing new. The Company consisted of three people. The bald black man was Dutch, the boss of the Lagoon Company.

The blonde man in glasses was Benny, an expert hacker. Finally, there was Revy, the muscle of the group, and usually a troublemaker. She also always loved getting into gunfights and loved to drink.

The three crew members sat at the bar and while Dutch and Benny drank beer, Revy drank a Bacardi, one of her favorites.

Revy decided to tell Dutch exactly what was on her mind, "Dutch, that last fuckin' job was a complete waste of fuckin' time! We didn't even get fuckin' paid!"

Dutch took a drink and replied, "We didn't get paid because you shot the cargo. Don't start crying to me because you didn't get paid. None of us did. So, don't go fucking up anymore jobs or you will find yourself out of one. Are we clear?"

Revy growled, "God dammit, Dutch! Who the fuck else do you think could replace me?! It's not like they're going to be walking through that door any fuckin' time soon!"

Right on cue, the stranger walked in. Revy glanced at him and grinned, "Never mind, Dutch. That guy is definitely not going to fuckin' last here five fuckin' minutes."

Dutch smiled, "You forgot one thing, it takes twenty minutes to get here from the airport, assuming that's where he came from."

Revy sighed and frowned as she raised her glass, "Whatever."

The stranger walked up to the bar and sat right next to Revy, not even acknowledging her presence. Revy continued to watch him as Bao the bartender approached him, "What can I get ya, stranger?"

The stranger looked at him in the eyes and said, "Bacardi." That word alone put a wide grin on Revy's face.

Bao sat the stranger's drink in front of him. He took a drink when the door flew open revealing the two guys the stranger had previously let live.

Dutch and Revy noticed the men approaching the bar, "Here's trouble." Revy smiled and responded to Dutch's remark, "This should be fuckin' good."

The two men stood on either side of the stranger as he continued to sip his drink. He looked at the leader out of the corner of his eyes and his glass to his lips, "You here to rob me again? You should know, I'm broke. Got just enough for this drink."

Dutch, Benny and Revy watched on as the men continued to harass the stranger. The leader growled as the stranger lowered the glass from his lips. The leader gritted his teeth, "You motherfucker! You broke my fuckin' nose!"

After he said that, the stranger elbowed him in the face again and replied, "Twice."

The leader screamed out in pain as he covered his nose. He recovered quickly and took out a switchblade knife and approached him again, "Now you're dead, motherfucker!"

The stranger sighed and said, "You know, I'm having a really bad day, but not as bad as you'll have if you don't put that knife away."

The leader scoffed, "You're going to have to pry it from my dead fuckin' fingers, Asshole."

The stranger raised his glass to take another drink, "Have it your way."

That's when he splashed the drink behind him into the leader's face and punched the other guy in the throat. He then twisted the leader's wrist and grabbed the knife out of his hand and slammed his hand on the surface of the bar and stuck the knife through his hand.

The leader screamed in pain until he was elbowed in his nose once more and then the stranger proceeded to slam his head onto the surface of the bar multiple times. Finally, the stranger pulled the knife out of the leader's hand and jabbed it into the back of his head, killing him and blood spraying all over the bar.

Then the stranger pulled out the knife and jammed it into the other guy's forehead.

As the stranger sat back down he pushed the corpse off the bar and picked up his glass. He then looked back down at the bloody body and said, "You made me spill my drink, you prick!"

He bent over and took out the corpse's wallet, "Now it looks like your paying for my next one."

He took out a wad of money and put a couple of bills down and stated, "Bartender, get me another one."

He looked at the three Lagoon members staring back at him and he huffed, "And another round for my friends over there so they'll stop fucking looking at me like that."

He put a few more bills on the bar and threw the wallet over his shoulder and stuffed the rest of the money in his pocket.

He finished his drink and got up and proceeded to walk to the door, "Sorry for the mess, couldn't be helped. Those guys were really pissing me off. See you around."

The Lagoon Crew looked on as the stranger walked away. As soon as he exited the bar, the three couriers found their voices again.

Revy was the first to talk, "Who the fuck was that, Dutch? He just wasted those two fuckers like it was nothing. Then, he buys us drinks and apologizes for the fuckin' mess and calmly walks out like that! Not only that," Revy smirked, "he likes Bacardi."

Benny couldn't help but smile and comment, "Sounds like somebody's got a crush." Revy flipped him off.

Dutch shook his head, "I don't know who that was, Revy," Dutch smiled, "but I like his style."

Revy looked at Dutch with an arched eyebrow, "Dutch, I know what the fuck you're thinking! Don't you fuckin' dare!"

Dutch grinned, "We've been looking for a fourth crew member. Revy, go after him and see if you can convince him to come back here. I want to have a talk with him."

Revy sighed and walked out surprisingly without protest.

-

The stranger calmly walked through the slums of the shithole named Roanapur. Everywhere you look something illegal was going down. Terrorists, criminals and other parasites of the human race reside here.

The stranger kept walking through the streets of Roanapur, '_I wonder where I can find a fucking job in this whack-job hell basket?' _the stranger thought.

He, however, was aware that he was being followed. He realized it when he saw the reflection on the window behind him.

He turned the corner and put his back up to the wall and drew a gun.

Revy saw him turn the corner and went after him. Just as she turned the corner, a firm hand grabbed her tank top and forced her to slam her back to the wall.

The stranger had forced her to the wall and held her there as he put the gun to her forehead. Revy was surprised he even knew she was behind him. How the hell could he have known she was tailing him?!

The stranger looked her dead in the eyes with the gun held steady to her head and asked, "Why the fuck are you following me? Better make it good."

Revy clenched her teeth, "Fuck you! I just wanted to fuckin' talk! Now get that fuckin' gun out of my face before I cut your fuckin' balls off and shove them down your fuckin' throat, asshole!"

The stranger smirked at her feistiness and let her go; He put the gun down but still held in his hand just in case, "So talk."

Revy got out a cigarette. She was about to reach for her lighter when the stranger had already held a flame out to her. She looked at him with an arched eyebrow but obliged him anyway and put the end of her cigarette to the flame and relished in the taste that only tobacco can provide.

She let out a puff of smoke and got down to business, "My boss owns this shipping company. We specialize in transporting property from one destination to the next. We sometimes take jobs that occasionally brush up with the law to put food on the table. Our jobs usually come from various organizations. We have an opening for a sailor. If you're interested, come back to the Yellow Flag and you can meet the boss if you want to make some money."

The stranger put his gun away and lit a smoke of his own and grinned, "Are you kidding? You had me at 'money!'"

The two made their way back to the Yellow Flag.

-

When they arrived, the bar was mostly empty now except for a few guys playing pool and Dutch and Benny still sitting at the bar.

Revy and the stranger sat back down and Dutch finally spoke with a smile, "I like your style, kid. You can handle yourself really well. The name's Dutch."

Benny introduced himself next, "I'm Benny."

Dutch continued, "And you already know Revy." He motioned to the Chinese-American woman.

Dutch finished his point, "If you're interested in a job with us, come back with us to the office and we'll talk."

With that, they all stood up and started for the back door.

-

The drive back was nothing special. No words were said. They arrived at their place that resided at the docks where their boat, The Black Lagoon, was located.

The stranger followed them inside and Dutch showed him around. He continued when they got to the office, "And this is our office. It's nothing special but it's comfortable." They walked to the hallway, "Benny's room is right down there at the end of the hall. Revy's is on the other end and your room is right next to hers."

The stranger nodded as Dutch asked, "You gotta name?"

The stranger answered, "Name's Rokuro Okajima

Dutch nodded as he said, "Well then, get some sleep, Rock. I'm gonna look forward to see how you handle yourself during a job we have tomorrow. I'm gonna need you and Revy at your best."

Rock sighed as he walked down the hall to his new room.

Once the door shut Dutch addressed Revy, "What do you think, Revy?"

Revy glared down the hall, "I don't fuckin' know, Dutch. I have a bad fuckin' feeling about that guy. Could be a real fuckin' problem for us."

Dutch smiled at that statement, "You mean as big a problem as you are for us?" Revy scoffed and replied, "Fuck you, Dutch! I'm going to bed."

With that, she walked back to her room and locked the door. She leaned against it with a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'_Who the fuck is this guy anyway, and why the hell do I feel like this?' _she thought to herself.

She climbed into her bed and slowly let the sleep take her.

-

In his new room, Rock was sitting in a chair he had in the room and drinking some fresh whiskey he found in the mini fridge that had also been in the room. The room was probably a guest room before he came along.

He had been sitting in that chair, drinking and thinking about the bad memories of his childhood and past. The memories of what _they_ did to _her _and what his parents did to him and what he did about it, even his memories from the war still come back full force.

The more he thought about it, the more he drank and the more he drank the more the tears welled up in his eyes. He finished the bottle and fell asleep in the chair with a single tear running down his cheek.

-

Rock awoke to the sound of loud banging on his door. He groaned and shouted, "Go away!" Benny then shouted from the other side, "Rock, Dutch says you've got twenty minutes until-" Rock fired off two rounds at the door and stood up as the muffled sound of Benny running back to the office faded.

He held his head with his hand as the hangover kicked in. Just then he heard Dutch's voice call from the office, "Rock! Get your ass up! We got a job!"

Rock got out a fresh change of clothes and headed for the bathroom in his room for a shower.

A few moments later, Rock emerged from his room and saw a tall blonde woman with a cigar in her mouth. She wore a red business suit that complimented her luscious curves.

She also had a Soviet Army coat draped over her shoulders. He also saw the man to her left wore sunglasses and a scar across his cheek.

Rock finally brought himself to ask, "Did we get drafted into the Soviet Army when I was asleep?" Balalaika chuckled and rose to her feet and approached him, "Dutch, this must be the new member you told me about?"

Dutch gave a simple "Mmhmm," as Balalaika finally stood in front of Rock and stuck out her hand, "Greetings. I am Balalaika, head of Hotel Moscow here in Roanapur."

Rock shook her hand and replied, "Yes, I know who you are. Former Soviet Army Captain. You fought in the war in Afghanistan and were discharged for using methods the Soviet Army deemed 'excessive.' I'm a big fan, by the way."

Balalaika smiled and sighed, "I see you've done your homework. I do hope you enjoy your stay here in Roanapur, but now, down to business."

Balalaika sat back down and continued, "We've received information that two of my informants for the London mafia have been captured by a U.S. merchant ship. Your job is to get aboard that ship and get those informants back. There may be some resistance so I am willing to up your usual price to $75,000. Sound good, Dutch?"

Dutch smiled, "Deal. I'll assume you know where this merchant ship is coming from?" Balalaika nodded, "Indeed. The ship is five hundred miles east of Roanapur. Your payment will be wire transfer as usual."

Balalaika rose up from the seat, "Our business is concluded. Perhaps we will even see if your new crewmate is everything I've been hearing about, eh Rock? I heard about your incident in the bar as well as your incident downtown. You killed two men. Very impressive. Let's hope I'm not wrong about you." She looked to Rock as did Revy.

Rock let out a sigh and stated, "You really shouldn't believe rumors you hear. It was actually three." He grinned.

Balalaika laughed as she and Boris left the office. Dutch smiled and addressed Rock, "She really seems to like you, Rock. It's a good thing to be in her good graces. You cross her and you'll find yourself in a cluster fuck of trouble with no way out. You know what I mean?"

Rock nodded and then it was Revy's turn to address him, "That's right, so don't do anything stupid! You fuck up on this job and me and you will have a fuckin' problem!"

Rock stood up and looked Revy dead in the eyes, "Fuck the job. Me and you already have a problem." She drew her cutlass just as fast as he drew his guns and they remained deadlocked on each other, eyes never wavering.

Revy addressed Rock first, "Don't fuck with me, asshole, or I will fuckin' kill you!" Rock replied in the same manner, but with a smile on his face, "I'd love to see you try, you bitch!"

Dutch decided to calm his employees down, "Alright. Knock it off you two. We have a job to do." Rock and Revy holstered their guns, never taking their eyes off each other.

Dutch shook his head, "This is going to be a long ass fuckin' day."

Benny smiled, "Don't worry, Dutch. They're just having a lover's tiff, that's all."

That's when Revy and Rock both looked at Benny and back at each other. They both drew their guns and both fired at Benny, shutting him up in an instant.

They holstered their guns and looked at each other and smiled. Revy thought, 'Maybe this won't be so fuckin' bad after all_!' _

Rock thought the exact same thing, 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all!'

They both realized they were staring at each other and immediatly looked away, both turning ten shades of red.

They all walked out of the office and to the car, so they could begin the five hundred mile cruise to their destination out in open water.

A/N: I just wanted to let everybody know that this is not an Assassin X story. I just wrote this because the idea kept coming into my mind and wouldn't go away! I basically just wrote this chapter on a whim, so now I have to come up with a decent storyline for it. I will try to update my stories as much as I can, but now my muse is starting to lose power. This was my last big idea. I would like to thank all the authors who have helped me become a better writer like jm1681, who helped me write the remake of my original Revy's Secret one-shot. I would also like to give a shout out to kipper898 for writing such a great Black Lagoon story, so kipper, can't wait until you update again! Also, I would like to thank unkeptsecret for finally finishing Sweet Attack which was a kick ass story, even though, in my opinion, would be great with an alternate ending at the end of the original so we could see what her original ending was going to be, but that's just one author's opinion, nothing to take seriously. Also to Tomcat171 for writing such a great story as well. Finally I would like to give a shout out to Rapheal Fitchburne who wrote True Self and Past In Present, I really hope you update again man. I can't wait to find out what's coming next in Past In Present. Thank you all.


	2. Welcome to the Lagoon Company

The ride on the Black Lagoon u-boat was smooth and long. Five hours had passed since they left the dock. Dutch was at the controls while Benny was at the computers.

Rock was on the deck smoking when Revy walked up right beside him and leaned on the railing facing him with her arms crossed and a cigarette hanging from her mouth.

Rock gave a smile and asked, "Can I help you with something? I'm sorry but I don't think being seen with a gun-toting hooker is good for business."

Revy growled and pulled her cutlass, "I am not a fucking hooker, ass-wipe!" Rock drew a gun and aimed at her with a smile as he replied "You could've fooled me with that outfit. What's your deal anyway? One of your tricks beat the shit outta you and you decide to pick up a gun?"

Revy's eyes widened and her cigarette fell out of her mouth as it opened wide, "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO, MOTHERFUCKER?!!!!"

Rock smirked as he was making her angry, "I believe I was talking to you. You're the only one within talking range."

Just as Revy was about to say something, Dutch called them into the hold. Once inside, Dutch addressed them, "Okay, We're about a half hour away from the destination. Rock, Revy I need you two at your best. Rock, I want to see how good you really are. I don't want any fuck-ups here. We need those informants alive, so try to avoid confrontation if you can. Revy, no unnecessary complications, got it?"

Revy addressed Dutch, "Why the fuck are you saying that to me?!" she pointed at Rock, "He's the one you have to worry about!"

Dutch replied, "Because, Revy, I know you're always eager to start a fight, and this job has lives and money at stake. If those informants die, not only will we not get paid, but Balalaika will have our asses on a silver platter and I like my ass right where it is. So, no confrontations!"

Revy sighed in defeat and nodded.

-

Half an hour later, they arrived at their destination. The U. S. Merchant ship, '_The Catacomb,' _was just ahead of them. Dutch spoke to Rock and Revy, "Okay you two, there it is. I want this to go smoothly, got it? So, until those informants are safely on this boat, I don't want any problems."

Rock and Revy both nodded. Rock grabbed the bullhorn and Revy grabbed an RPG and got ready. As soon as they were directly in the path of the ship, Rock addressed them, "Attention, crew of 'The Catacomb!' Shut off the engine and prepare to be boarded or we'll blow your asses off this fuckin' planet!"

The engine ceased and the ladder lowered and Rock grinned and turned to Revy, "You see! If that's not great business talk, I don't know what is!"

He put the bullhorn down and Revy put the RPG down and the both of them climbed up the ladder onto the ship.

Once aboard, they had their guns drawn and preceded to the cabin. Once inside, they grouped the crew together and Rock addressed the crew, "Okay you clowns, listen up!" He held a gun up and continued, "I don't think anyone of you want me to use this to separate that shit in your brains from your head and my partner here," he motioned to Revy, "would be more than willing to do so if you fuck with us, so you better answer this, there are two Russian captives on this ship. Does anybody know where they're being held?"

One of the crew mates raised his hand and Rock approached, "Where are they?" The crew mate said in a shaken voice, "T-t-there in the h-h-hold, s-s-sir." He pointed toward the stairs. Rock looked at him with an arched eyebrow, _'that was easy.'_

Rock looked to Revy and she proceeded to the stairs when Rock put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks, "Wait!" She looked at him quizzically and Rock whispered, "Don't you think this is too easy?"

Revy stared at him while he continued, "I mean, do you really think any of these assholes on this whole fucking ship are really that afraid?"

Revy looked back at the crew and Rock nodded, "I thought so. Keep an eye on them, I'm gonna go down there."

He turned back to the guy he spoke to before and motioned for him to get up, "Alright, asshole! Get up!"

The crew mate's eyes widened, "Why?!" Rock put the gun to his forehead and pulled the hammer back, "Because I'm getting in a really bad fuckin' mood and I've got a gun."

The crew mate frantically nodded and stood up. Rock pushed him in front with the gun pointed at his back the whole time as the crew mate led Rock down to the hold.

Once they were out of sight, Revy pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She kept a close eye on the crowd while she smoked and waited for Rock.

After a few minutes, she snapped her head around at the sound of gunshots from below. She was about to head for the hold when she heard Dutch's voice on her earpiece, _"Revy, what's going on?! Where are you?!"_

Revy sighed, "It's not me, Dutch. I'm keeping an eye on this fuckin' crowd. Rock's the one getting the fuckin' informants. Why don't ya ask him what the fuck is goin' on?"

Revy listened in as Dutch and Rock spoke, _"Rock! What the fuck is goin' on?! I said no confrontations!"_

Revy smiled at this as Rock replied to him _"Sorry, Dutch! It was an ambush! Luckily those informants are locked in a bulletproof cell!"_

Revy kept her smile and shook her head as Dutch replied back to Rock, _"How do you know that and where are you now?"_

Revy glanced over at the hostages as she continued to listen in, _"That fat fuck that showed me the way down here told me before he pulled a fuckin' knife out of his pocket. That piece of shit really doesn't know the meaning of the phrase 'no funny shit or I will fuckin' kill you!'" _

Revy chuckled at that when she heard the gunfire stop. Rock spoke again, _"Okay, I'm at the cell."_

Revy walked back to the crowd and sat in a chair. Three minutes later, Rock stepped through the door with the two informants in toe with a smile on his face. He was joking around with the informants when Revy motioned for them to follow her.

Once they were safely back on their boat, Dutch walked up to the informants and motioned for them to have a seat.

Back on the ship, the crew made haste for the armory down in the hold.

Revy turned to Dutch and asked, "What the fuck are we going to do about that fuckin' ship, Dutch?" Dutch looked up and replied, "Since we got what we came for I guess we should just leave them alone."

Rock decided to give Dutch some information, "Ya know, Dutch, when I was down in the hold, I saw a shitload of weapons in the armory," Revy looked at him with an arched eyebrow as he continued, "and I'm guessing they're all heading there right now."

Back on the ship, the crew men were grabbing weapons and loaded them before making their way back to the deck.

Benny's voice was then heard, "Well shouldn't we get out of here then?" Rock smiled and pulled out a pack of smokes, "That won't be necessary," he took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth, "I took care of it."

Dutch and Revy raised an eyebrow and Dutch asked, "What do you mean?"

Right when Rock flicked his lighter, huge multiple explosions came from within the ship.

They all looked on surprised as huge balls of fire ripped through the hull and engulfed the ship and Rock just calmly let out a puff of smoke and calmly turned to observe the display of fire as the explosions continued.

Fire, smoke and debris filled the sky as the ship continued to burn. Dutch, Benny and Revy turned to Rock as he calmly walked up and stood next to one of the Russian informants and Rock gave him a wad of cash with a smile.

-

The lagoon traders reached the Roanapur docks just before nightfall. Balalaika was waiting for them. The two Russian informants walked up to Balalaika with a salute.

They got into her limo and Balalaika approached the Lagoon Company, "Well, I see you all made it back in one piece. I trust the job wasn't too much trouble?"

Dutch shook his head, "Not at all. Although, Rock did have a little tiff with a few of those fucks. He assumed the others we were going to leave alive were heading to their armory for a fight. He blew that fucking ship to hell. It was quite a sight."

Balalaika grinned, "Really? How very interesting." She turned to Rock, "Very impressive, Rock. I'll be looking forward to do more business with you in the future."

She turned back to Dutch, "Very good, Dutch, your payment will be wired as usual." She turned to her men and motioned for them to leave. She got in her limo and drove off.

-

In the Lagoon Company office, the four of them sat down. Dutch sat in his chair, Revy and Rock sat on the couch and Benny sat at his computer desk.

Dutch turned to Revy and Rock, "Good job, you two." He turned to Rock, "Rock, you've really proven yourself today. Good job. Welcome to the Lagoon Company. It will be a pleasure working with you."

Revy rolled her eyes as Rock smiled and replied, "The pleasure's all mine, Dutch."

-

In his room, Rock put his guns on the night stand and was removing his shirt when a loud knock came at the door, "Hey, Rock! Open the fuckin' door will ya?!"

Rock smiled and walked to the door and opened it. Revy strolled right past him and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips while he closed the door.

Rock gave her a look and asked, "Can I help you with something?"

Revy asked the question that's been on her mind since she met him, "Who the fuck are you?!" She paced back and forth as she continued the rant, "I mean, you just come here out of nowhere, you taunt people to no fuckin' end, then you kill like it's nothin' and at the end of the day you just calmly walk around like you just won a fuckin' lottery! What the fuck gives?!"

Rock walked over to his mini fridge as he replied, "Oh, Revy, that's not true. I don't even like lotteries."

Revy growled and pointed a finger at him as she shouted, "Don't play that fuckin' game with me, ass-wipe! I want some fuckin' answers!"

Rock pulled out a bottle of Bacardi and raised it to Revy's view, "Care to join me for a drink?"

Revy's hardened face softened and she looked down and sighed, "Why not." Revy sat down on his bed and he sat beside her and they passed the bottle to one another.

What seemed like an eternity of silence, Revy decided to break it, "So, what happened earlier? How did you blow up the ship like that?" Rock smiled, "I didn't."

Revy looked back at him, "Then how?" Rock looked at her and grinned, "One of those Russian informants was an engineer. I made him a bet he couldn't sabotage that ship in less than three minutes."

As he said this, Revy immediately burst into laughter and Rock immediately after.

As the laughter died down, Rock passed the bottle over to Revy as she said, "That's why you gave that Russian guy all that money."

Rock smiled and nodded. Revy took a drink and turned to Rock who grabbed her face and pulled her into a delicate kiss. Her eyes widened, _'What the fuck is he doing! But it feels fuckin' nice.' _Revy closed her eyes and, surprising to Rock, began to kiss him back!

She finally regained control after a few minutes and pulled herself away from him. She just sat there with her face turned away from him with reddened cheeks.

Silence overcame them until Revy got up and said without looking at him, "See ya tomorrow." With that she walked to the door and opened it. She stopped when Rock spoke one more time, "You're a great kisser!"

Revy growled and walked out the door, slamming it shut.


	3. No Rest For The Wicked

_Young eight-year-old Rokuro was sitting on his mother's lap as she stroked his arm back and forth gently as she said, "Rokuro, you are becoming such a big boy." Her eyes were bloodshot and she then put her hand on his leg as she continued, "I think it's time I made a man out of you." Just as young Rokuro looked in her direction, she kissed him on the lips._

_-_

_Young ten-year-old Rokuro was sitting on the bed with his head low, in nothing but his skivvies and his mother laying naked next to him, while his father was just putting his belt back on his pants with no shirt, smiling. He said, "Don't worry, Rokuro. As long as you do as I say, it won't hurt as much next time."_

_-_

_Fourteen-year-old Rokuro held the gun in his hand as he stared down at the bodies of his mother and father. His eyes closed as he remembered the sound of the gun going off: __**bang! bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**__ He opened his eyes and trashed the living room, gathering all the money he could before running out the door with the gun in his hand as fast as he could, leaving his deceased parents in a pool of their own blood._

_-_

_Rock was hiding behind a wall with an assault rifle resting against his chest and breathing heavily. Sounds of mortars going off in the distance could be heard as Rock peeked around the corner, only to be met by a wall of bullets chipping the concrete. He popped out of the corner and began firing clip after clip until a bullet slammed into his chest, dropping the gun and going down before blacking out._

_-_

_Rock awoke in a damp, dark room. He was tied to a chair with no shirt and lots of blood seeping from the wound in his chest. He turned to his left just in time to see one of his friends get a bullet to the back of his head, blood and brain and skull fragments splattering all over the floor. The Iraqi soldier was looking at Rock as he approached him. He dug the gun barrel into Rock's wound and Rock screamed loudly._

_-_

_Rock was lying on the bed, tied up and bleeding. A man was grinning wide as he lay on top of her with his pants and underwear down to his ankles, as was hers. Rock screamed her name through the duct tape as the thug stabbed her seven times and then he saw the knife sever her jugular and the thug got redressed and walked towards him. Rock blacked out._

_-_

Rock's eyes widened and he shot up in bed. He was breathing heavily with tears in his eyes and was drenched in sweat. He slowly got out of bed, holding his head, and went to his mini fridge. He pulled out a bottle of Bacardi and took a swig from the bottle.

He looked toward the window and noticed the shades were drawn and noticed faint light from behind it. He walked over to the window and pulled the shades up and a blast of light hit him in the face and added to the bad headache he had from the previous night of drinking.

He drank a little with Revy, and when she left, he continued to drink until he passed out in his bed. He took another swig from the bottle and finally closed it up and put it back in the fridge.

He walked over to the sink holding his head and got a glass of water and an aspirin from the bathroom. His headache went away.

He grabbed a fresh set of clothes and hopped in the shower to get ready for the day.

-

Dutch and Benny sat in the office. Dutch reading a military magazine and Benny was typing away at his computer.

A few minutes later, Revy came out of her room just as Rock came out of his. Rock was wearing his white collar shirt as usual with a black tie and black pants along with black combat boots.

Revy, of course, wore her usual cut-off shorts and cut-off black tank top with her guns in each holster under her arms and black fingerless gloves on her hands along with combat boots.

Revy and Rock glanced at each other before both quickly turning away with blushing faces. Dutch noticed this and smiled as they approached and beside each other on the couch.

Dutch finally asked, "So, how are the two of you doing this morning?" Without any regard for the consequences, Rock smirked and blurted out, "Revy kissed me last night."

Her eyes widened at that and shot up off the couch and, with a scowl on her face and her anger boiling, Revy pointed a finger at Rock and shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU KISSED ME FIRST, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Dutch raised an eyebrow and just as Revy was reaching for her cutlass, Rock looked at Dutch and said with a grin, "She's just mad because I beat her to it."

Dutch chuckled and Revy gritted her teeth and drew her cutlass and just as quick, Rock drew one of his guns. They pointed their guns at each other and locked eyes.

Rock had a wicked grin on his face and Revy's teeth were clenched together and her gun was shaking, she was very pissed.

At that moment the telephone rang and Benny answered it, "Hello? Lagoon Company!"

The voice on the other end belonged to the head of the Hong Kong Triad, Mr. Chang.

Benny handed the phone to Dutch as Rock and Revy continued their standoff.

Dutch asked, "What can we do for you, Mr. Chang?" Mr. Chang was heard on the other end, "_Hello, Dutch. I was told you have a new crew member, correct?" _

Dutch said, "That's right. He just joined us yesterday. Right now he and Revy are having a standoff in my office."

Mr. Chang chuckled, "_I could only imagine. Anyway, the reason I'm calling. I would like the four of you to meet me at my office. I have a job for you."_

Dutch said, "Sure. We'll see you in your office." He heard the other line go dead and he put the phone back on the cradle.

Rock and Revy had not taken their eyes off each other or lowered their guns once. Rock was still grinning and Revy was still gritting her teeth when Dutch spoke up, "Alright people. Mr. Chang called and he has a job for us."

He turned to Rock and Revy, "So, you two put those guns away and let's get going."

Revy lowered her guns, never taking her eyes off Rock and her face never changed. Rock, on the other hand, lowered his guns with a smirk.

They headed for the car and on to Mr. Chang's office.

-

The ride to Chang's office was a silent one. Dutch and Benny kept their eyes on the road. Revy was looking out the window thinking, '_What the fuck is wrong with me?! That Rock is fuckin' driving me nuts! If he doesn't stop his fuckin' wiseass sarcastic shit, I'm gonna really give his something to joke about! But, how come I get the chance to kill him, I don't?'_

Rock, on the other hand, had very different thoughts, _'Wow! Revy sure is fun to play with! There really is something about her I really like, of course I may never admit it, but you'll never know. She really does remind me of Mae. I wonder if I should tell her.'_

Rock and Revy were snapped out of their thoughts as the car came to a halt outside the Triad office building. They got out and Rock looked up.

Revy looked at him and said sarcastically, "Don't fuckin' strain yourself, dipshit."

Rock looked at her and made a mental note to throw her off the top of the building later.

They headed inside and the door to Mr. Chang's office opened, revealing a beautiful Taiwanese woman with raven black hair, luscious curves and blades tucked in her coat and motioned them inside.

Rock eyed Shenhua as they walked by her. They stood in front of Chang's desk and Chang greeted them with a smile.

Shenhua soon walked next to Rock and snuck a glance at him when he wasn't looking. Mr. Chang looked at Rock and said, "So, you're the new guy? How do you like being part of Dutch's crew?"

Rock grinned and said, "Well, there's no benefits, no life insurance, always in constant danger and there's the fact that you could bite the dust any moment. All in all, it's fuckin' fantastic!"

He eyed Shenhua as he continued, "Also, the women here are more interesting." Shenhua looked at him out of the corner of her eye as he got closer to her as he continued, "And you, little lady, are exquisite. What's your name?"

Shenhua's hand instantly went for her blades as he got closer and she said, "I kill you slowly if don't stay back. Cut heart out and watch it beat in hands, dumbass."

Rock just smiled as he got close enough to her to look down at her as he stated, "Woman after my heart, how sweet. My heart is yours, cutie."

As everyone smiled at this, Revy, on the other hand, was not. Her anger was silently boiling over and she thought, _'Who the fuck does that fucker think he is?! Look at him, over there flirting with Chinglish! I'm gonna shoot him in the fuckin' balls! What the fuck do I care?! Its fuckin' funny, I almost sound fuckin' jeal-'_

Her eyes widened at the thought and Mr. Chang said, "Well then, down to business."

He handed Dutch a folder and explained, "Yesterday, one of our warehouses was raided by an unknown mercenary group before it was burned to the ground. I cannot let this go unpunished. I don't care what you do, I want you to find out who did this and why. I will double your pay if you bring back someone alive for an interrogation."

Dutch nodded, "Deal, but you know we usually don't do this kind of thing." Mr. Chang nodded and turned to Rock, "What do you think, kid? Can you handle this kind of job?"

Rock grinned and said, "As long as the money's good, this job is already done in my book." Chang smiled and nodded. The Lagoon traders made their way out and as Rock passed Shenhua, he gave her a smirk and a wink as he left, leaving Shenhua with a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

-

The Lagoon Company decided to start their search downtown. The ride there was silent until Revy decided to break it, "What the fuck was with you and Chinglish back in Chang's office, Rock?"

Dutch and Benny exchanged smiling glances and Rock turned to look at her, "What are you talking about?"

Revy scowled and pointed a finger as she said loudly, "Don't give me that bullshit, dumbass! I know you have a fuckin' thing for her!"

Rock looked at her for a moment and smirked, "Are you jealous, Revy?" Revy's eyes widened as Rock continued, "If you wanted me all to yourself, you just had to ask."

He smiled as he looked out the window and Revy remained speechless until they made it downtown.

-

They had been searching for three hours for any kind of information on the mysterious mercenary group that raided and burned down Chang's warehouse.

Revy stepped out of the club and said as she holstered her cutlass, "Rowan doesn't know shit either. It's all just a big fucking waste of time, Dutch!"

Dutch sighed, "Well, we knew this wasn't going to be easy, but since we're being paid double, we should do whatever we have to; to find out what we can about that mercenary group."

Rock smiled and said, "I'm going to the bar." He walked towards the Yellow Flag Bar and Dutch and the others followed.

Inside the Yellow Flag, it was the same as it always was, patrons drinking, gambling, fighting and looking for the occasional fuck from the whores.

The Lagoon Company all entered the Yellow Flag and Rock pulled out a gun and shot at the ceiling, silencing the entire bar, and he said loudly, "Excuse me! We need some information."

Dutch put his palm to his forehead and looked down and shook his head as he sighed. Revy leaned toward him and said softly, "See? I told you it was a bad fuckin' idea to bring him on board, Dutch."

Rock continued loudly, "Yesterday afternoon, an unknown mercenary group raided and destroyed a warehouse belonging to the Hong Kong Triad!"

He took a wad of cash out of his pocket and held it in the air for everyone to see, "I will give a thousand bucks to anyone who can tell us what we want to know!"

He put his gun away and, with one wad of cash still held high, he pulled out another wad of cash and held it high as well, "And another thousand bucks if the information is good and valuable! Any takers?"

Dutch, Benny and Revy looked on in confusion when a hand came up. Rock smiled and turned to the others, "You see that? You hold out the right bait and the little fuckers come to you. Remember that."

He turned back and they walked over to the man.

-

They all sat beside the man and Rock started the questioning, "So, you have information for us?" The man nodded and Rock asked, "Okay, what do you have?"

The man reached into his coat pocket and in a flash, Revy put a cutlass to his temple. The man went wide-eyed and slowly pulled out some cigarettes.

Rock looked to Revy and she put her cutlass away and Rock said, "You'll have to forgive her. She has a lot of trust issues."

Revy gave Rock a scowl and Rock continued, "Now, you get the money when we get our information, got it?"

The man nodded and Rock asked, "What's your name?" The man replied, "My name is Jose."

Revy lost her patients, "Can we get the fuck on with it?!"

Rock looked at her and nodded and looked back at Jose, "So, Jose, Who are those mercenaries? Who are they working for?"

Jose sighed and explained, "About three days ago, a man shows up in my shop asking for a favor. I don't do favors so I told him to fuck off. That's when he grabbed me by the throat and put a knife to my throat. That fucking knife was a thing of beauty if I ever saw one."

This info peaked Rock's interest, "What kind of knife was it?" Dutch, Benny and Revy looked confused at the question as Jose answered, "It was a medium folder with, what looked like a Nogales re-curved blade,"

Rock's eyes widened as Jose continued, "although I've never actually seen one until then."

The others looked at Rock, who looked panic-stricken and Rock asked as calm as he could, "Jose? Did the knife have white daggers on the sides of the handle?"

Jose looked awestruck and asked, "How did you know that?!" Rock looked down and said, "Did he give his name?"

Jose nodded and replied, "Yes, he did. He said his name was Viktor something, uh, Viktor Conrad! That's it! Viktor Conrad."

The others looked at their friend and noticed he looked more upset than shocked. Dutch put a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Are you okay, Rock?"

Rock slowly looked back at Jose, determined to keep his emotions in check until the job was over and he asked, "How do we find him and the mercenaries?"

Jose looked at Rock and said, "They're in an abandoned warehouse at the edge of the east side of the city. You can't miss it."

Rock gave him both wads of money and stood up. Revy was the first to talk, "Now we know where they are! Let's go kill'em all."

Dutch turned to Rock, who was unfazed by Revy's words and Dutch asked, "Do you know this Viktor Conrad, Rock?"

Rock slowly nodded and Revy asked him, "Well, out with it, dumbass! Who the fuck is he?!"

Rock looked up at them with devoid eyes and quietly said, "He killed my wife,"

Dutch and Benny lowered their heads while Revy just looked at him confused as he walked out the front door.


	4. Warehouse Weary

The drive to the warehouse was a quiet one. Rock's bombshell was not a good conversation starter. Benny was driving and Dutch was in the passenger seat loading his Smith n' Wesson revolver and his shotgun.

Rock was staring out the window in the back seat with his hand supporting his chin. Unbeknownst to Rock, Revy was watching him. She could see the pain and torment on his face.

What shocked her the most was the fact that he was married before. She thought, '_He had a wife? She must have been some woman for him to be this fucked up. I wonder if he would react the same way with me.' _Her eyes widened and shook the thought out of her head.

Rock, however, was having different thoughts, '_That fucker, Viktor! After all this time, that fucker was right under my nose. Four years and I finally get to have my revenge!' _

Rock looked forward and noticed the warehouse was coming into view. His face hardened and he pulled out his guns and checked them just to be ready.

Revy watched him and had a look of awe on her face. This man was unpredictable and dangerous and she liked it. She didn't even notice she was staring at him and when he looked at her as slammed a clip into his gun, she quickly looked away in embarrassment while muttering, "Fuck."

The second the car came to a stop, Rock jumped out and, without even closing the car door, ran straight for the entrance of the warehouse, guns drawn.

Inside the warehouse, a group of twelve plus men were counting the money they managed to steal from the Triad warehouse raid while others were busy cleaning their guns or playing a game of cards.

Viktor Conrad was sitting with the other card players and looked at his hand. He smiled as he pulled out a card from his sleeve and put his hand down on the table and said, "Ha! A full fucking house!"

The man to his left, who happened to have a short fuse slammed his cards down and shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK, VIKTOR? YOU FUCKING CHEAT-"

He never got to finish his sentence as a knife lodged into his throat, splattering blood all over the floor.

The other men watched in horror as Viktor pulled out the knife with such force, blood splattered on the table and even some of the other players.

Viktor stood up and said with malice, "Does anyone else think I fucking cheated?" Silence engulfed the room until there was the unmistakable sound of gunshots.

They all stood up as the door was kicked in and were immediately met with gunfire as the gunman opened fired as soon as he stepped inside.

As the other men drew their guns for a fight, Viktor crawled towards the back entrance, only to be met with a Remington and two custom M92 Berettas to his head.

With the last henchman falling lifeless to the floor, the gunfire ceased. Rock looked towards the back entrance to see Revy and Dutch walking towards him with another man at gunpoint.

Rock and the man locked eyes until they stood face to face. Viktor recognized him immediately and smiled sadistically, "Well, well, if it isn't the man who didn't die. I could have sworn I killed you once before."

Rock stared directly in his eyes and said in a low monotone voice, "You missed." Viktor smirked and nodded, "Yes, apparently so. You're not an easy man to kill. Unlike that pretty little wife of yours. She was the best pussy I had until I stabbed that bitch over and over and cut that pretty little throat of hers."

Rock punched Viktor in the face so hard that blood splattered on Dutch's glasses. That's when Viktor pulled out his knife and slashed towards Rock, only to have Rock grab his wrist with lightning speed and punch him in the gut and twisting his wrist just enough to force the knife to drop from Viktor's hand to the floor with a loud clank.

Then, in one swift move, Rock broke Viktor's arm causing him to scream in agony. Revy watched on as it all happened. She thought to herself, '_Rock moves so fast! I barely even saw it happen. If he's fast with his hands in combat, I wonder how fast his hands are in the sack?' _

Revy's eyes widened and shook the thought out of her head. She hadn't noticed she was blushing until Rock's voice snapped her back to reality, "Revy? We're leaving now!"

She growled and shouted, "I Fuckin' heard ya, asshole!" She followed them out the door back to their car with their prisoner in chains.

Benny saw them coming and asked, "Where to now?" Dutch got in the passenger seat and said, "Chang's place."

The drive to Chang's office wasn't a pleasant one. As Rock stared out the window, Viktor decided to push Rock's buttons some more, "You know, your wife had quite a body on her. I felt how smooth her skin was when I tore her clothes off."

Revy pulled out her cutlass and put it to Viktor's crotch and said, "Shut the fuck up before you lose something that doesn't grow back!"

Rock continued to look out the window and closed his eyes as Viktor continued, "What got me off the most was when she whispered your name right before I cut the little cunt's throat." Viktor then looked at Revy and smiled, "Your little girlfriend here is also a fine piece of ass. I bet her pus-"

Viktor was cut off as Rock lodged a knife into his shoulder and twisted it, resulting in a pained scream from Viktor. The screaming went on for a few more minutes until Revy had had enough and knocked Viktor out with the butt of her gun.

They arrived at Chang's a half hour later. They got out of the car with Viktor over Rock's shoulder and were escorted to Chang's office.

There, Chang smiled as Rock dropped Viktor to the floor, face first, causing him to come to. Chang spoke as he watched Viktor, "So is this our mastermind behind the raid at my warehouse?"

They all nodded and Rock stepped forward, speaking to Chang eerily calm, "Mr. Chang, I know this guy on a personal level. He killed someone very close to me! I have a request," Chang raised an eyebrow and Rock continued, "please, let me make this guy suffer as much as possible. Let me interrogate him! I can get him to tell us what we want to know and the things he doesn't want us to know."

Chang took a seat and sighed, "So you want revenge, huh?" Chang smiled as he finished his thought, "I don't see why not."

Rock smiled sadistically as he looked at Viktor, who now has a slight look of dread.

Revy and the others were about to witness a nightmare beyond their wildest nightmares.


	5. The Art Of Interrogation

Viktor was strapped down to a metal table with an IV drip in his arm and also various other medical supplies.

On the other side of the room, the Lagoon Company members along with Chang and some of his men were watching on as Rock was finishing up.

Viktor looked up at Rock when he finished and smiled, "Give it up, Okajima. You will never get me to talk."

Rock looked at him with a smirk and stuck Viktor's own knife into his wound and twisted it as Viktor screamed in pain. When Rock was done, he pulled out a syringe and injected Viktor with it and explained, "This is adrenaline. It will make sure you stay awake for everything I have planned for you and you will feel everything."

Viktor convulsed a little in pain as Rock continued, "You will tell me everything I want to know. And you will suffer. How long and how much you suffer will be entirely up to you."

Viktor was already in pain and sweating as Rock pointed to the IV bag and continued, "This bag is full with hydrochloric acid. You get enough of it in your bloodstream, the blood in your body will begin to burn, your organ and muscle tissue will begin to melt, your skin will disintegrate like paper, even your bones will begin to melt. Once this bag is empty, there won't be anything left of you for anyone to identify."

Viktor wasn't amused at first but Rock asked his first question anyway, "Who hired you to raid the triad warehouse? And be honest with me or you will suffer."

Viktor just looked at Rock and spit in his face and said, "Fuck you and fuck them, you bastard!" Rock sighed and grabbed the IV bag and squeezed it, causing Viktor to scream in pain, "AHHHH! FUCK YOU! AHHH!"

Rock then let go of the bag and screamed at him, "WHO FUCKING HIRED YOU!"

On the other side of the room, Chang, Dutch, Benny, Revy and Chang's henchmen looked on. Chang looked to Dutch, "This guy is seriously twisted, Dutch. Do really feel comfortable having him on your crew, especially after seeing this?"

Dutch lit a smoke and said with a grin, "He may have a twisted way of doing things, Chang my man, but at least he gets the job done. He proved it yesterday and I trust him. He's become an important part of my crew now and he's good back up for me and Revy in case shit hits the fan."

Revy lit herself a smoke and spoke in bored voice with her eyes closed while leaned against the wall, "It's good, I guess, but that prick really does get on my fuckin' nerves. I can almost fuckin' stand being around chinglish here than with that asshole." That wasn't entirely true. Revy was just covering up the fact that she likes Rock. She just didn't want anyone to know, they would never let her live it down.

Finally, Viktor broke as he felt like his body was on fire, "OKAY! HIS NAME IS DIMITRY YUSEV! DIMITRY YUSEV! HE HIRED ME TO RAID THE TRIAD WAREHOUSE AND BURN IT DOWN AS AN ATTEMPT TO SEND A MESSAGE THAT HOTEL MOSCOW AND THE HONG KONG TRIAD ARE GOING DOWN! I SWEAR, THAT'S THE TRUTH!"

Rock looked over to the others, all with surprised faces, except Dutch, and he turned back to Viktor and said, "That's impossible! Dimitry Yusev is dead!"

He squeezed the bag again and more hydrochloric acid flowed into Viktor's veins and he screamed, "AHHHH! NO, HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S ALIVE! HE LIVED IN BOSNIA WHEN I SAW HIM LAST YEAR! WE'VE DONE BUSINESS TOGETHER EVER SINCE! HE SAID HE KNEW A WAY FOR US TO GET MONEY AND POWER TO BE SET FOR LIFE! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! AHHHH!"

Viktor's continued to scream even when Rock released the bag and noticed half the bag was gone and Viktor was beginning to convulse with screams of agony.

The others were continuing to watch and Dutch finally said, "This is some seriously fucked up shit! It's almost like Rock loves torturing people." The others nodded in agreement.

Rock knew it was almost pointless to ask but asked anyway when Viktor stopped convulsing and his skin started to melt, "Where is Yusev now?"

Viktor began to gurgle as he tried to speak and blood shot out of his mouth. Rock bent down to hear what Viktor was trying to say. He only whispered two words in Rock's ear, "Fuck you."

Rock straightened up with a scowl and said, "Fuck you, too, Viktor." He grabbed the back and squeezed the rest of it into Viktor's veins, causing him to scream out and convulse more as his skin completely melted off, his hair fell out, his eyes oozed down the side of his head and it became silent as Viktor stopped moving and his body continued to ooze and bleed and melt.

Rock turned back to the others, who were watching him as he walked back toward them. He stood next to Revy and she gave him a cigarette and he lit it as she asked, "Well, what the fuck did he whisper to you, Rock?"

Rock took a drag and said, "He told me to kill him. I just gave him what he wanted." Dutch took a drag of his own cigarette and asked, "What he wanted or what you wanted?"

Rock finally sighed and said with a smile, "Okay, he told me to go fuck myself so I told him to fuckin' die. I suppose it was a win-win, he says 'fuck you' and I get to kill him without feeling bad about it, so it worked out perfectly."

Revy scoffed and shook her head and Dutch put a palm to his forehead and shook it. Benny was a little jumpy around Rock and Mr. Chang kept his cool and said, "Well Rock, you are quite the young man. Now that we know who hired him and why, I think it's time I spoke to Balalaika about this. I'm sure she's gonna want to know that this Yusev guy has her in his sights too and should keep an eye open for any suspicious activities from now on."

Dutch nodded and said, "Good idea, I think it would be wise if we all kept an eye open. You'd live a lot longer."

Benny was still in shock of what Rock did and muttered, "I can't believe he would do something like that."

Dutch turned to Benny, "You okay, Benny-boy?" Benny finally snapped his head up to face Dutch and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Mr. Chang looked at the Lagoon crew and said, "Well, thanks for the help, Shenhua has your payment." With that said, Mr. Chang walked back to his office to call Balalaika and inform her of the recent developments while The Lagoon Crew got their payment and proceeded to their car and back to their office.

**_Hotel Moscow**_

Balalaika was in her office on the phone, "Are you sure of this, Chang?"

"_Positive. I thought you should keep your eyes peeled for any unusual activity regarding your business from now on. I have a feeling this could be bad for both of us."_

Balalaika took a drag from her cigar and replied, "Thanks for the heads up, Baby. I suppose I owe you for this one?"

She could practically hear the big grin on his face at the other end, _"Yes, I suppose you do. Maybe we could have dinner and drinks sometime? I always love our little get togethers, know what I mean?"_

Balalaika smiled and said, "Of course, baby. "

She heard Chang sigh at the other end and say, _"I wish you'd stop calling me baby."_

She chuckled and replied, "You know you love it. Take care, baby." With that she hung up the phone and turned to her subordinate, "Sergeant?"

Boris turned to her and replied, "Yes, Kapitan?" Balalaika responded, "Inform everyone to keep an eye out for any unusual activity. If there is any, they must report back to me, understood?"

Boris saluted, "Understood, Kapitan." He left the room with his finger to his earpiece, leaving Balalaika alone with her thoughts of the recent development, _'If what Chang said is true, then this is something I shouldn't take lightly.'_


	6. The Robbery

Several days have gone by since the interrogation Rock gave to Viktor Conrad, his wife's killer. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened since then, either. The Lagoon Company went on odd jobs here and there.

Revy was also still trying to sort out her feelings concerning Rock. She had been avoiding him as much as she could and sometimes even stayed confined in her room. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss Rock gave her the other night, '_What the fuck is wrong with me?'_

Dutch was reading a military magazine. Benny was typing away on his computer talking to his girlfriend 'Greenback' Jane. Revy was nowhere in sight and Rock was cleaning his guns when the phone finally rang. Rock looked at Dutch and then to Benny, both of which were not showing any signs of answering the phone, so Rock sighed and got up to answer it. He said sarcastically, "Oh please don't bother getting up, I'll answer it."

He picked up the phone and responded, "Lagoon Company, Rock speaking." He heard that feminine voice at the other end, _"Hello, Rock. Anybody shoot at you lately?"_

Rock smirked and replied, "Not since this morning, and I have to say it wasn't my fault that guy didn't know the difference between a full house and straight flush. I guess some people just really suck at cards."

Balalaika laughed at the other end and sighed, _"You're a funny guy, Rock. Anyway is Dutch there by any chance?"_

Rock replied, "Yes, he is hold on a second." He took the phone away from his ear and Dutch asked, "Who is it, Rock?"

Rock said, "It's Balalaika. She wants to talk to you," he gave Dutch the phone and said softly to Dutch, "and I have to say, she sounds very sexy on the phone."

Dutch shook his head and put the phone to his ear as Rock walked back to clean his guns. Dutch spoke, "What's up, Balalaika?"

Balalaika replied, _"I have a problem, Dutch. I have just been informed that several thousands of dollars have turned up missing from Hotel Moscow's accounts. It seems to have been going on for several months now, considering the amount of money stolen. I am beginning to suspect that there is a mole within Hotel Moscow. If there is a mole, he always has outside connections to somebody else, side jobs we don't know about, that sort of thing. I want you to track down any connections from our people to anyone on the outside who may be a threat to our business."_

Dutch was surprised by this job and asked out of curiosity, "Don't you have your own people to do that, Balalaika? We're not exactly private investigators or anything."

Balalaika spoke, _"Yes, but if I send out information that there is a mole in the organization, he will get suspicious and we will lose the opportunity to find him. So, I'm counting on you, Dutch. I understand you will have a lot to deal with here, Dutch so I will up your usual fee to fifty thousand."_

Dutch nodded, "Deal. We'll need a list of anyone who's joined your organization within the last year. If you would be so kind to send a fax, we'll get started."

Balalaika sighed, _"Very well then, Dutch. You will have all the names within the next fifteen minutes, and by the way, tell Rock I said thanks for the compliment. Bye."_ The line went dead and Dutch looked at Rock with a grin and said, "Well, Balalaika wanted to say thanks for the compliment." Rock smiled and blushed as Dutch continued, "Go get Revy. Tell her we have another job. I'll explain everything in fifteen minutes."

**_Somewhere Outside Roanapur**_

Dimitry Yusev was in a U. S. Army uniform, sitting at his desk on the phone in his bunker. The bunker was located at a secret place where a whole army could occupy land and nobody would ever know they were there. It was some twenty miles outside Roanapur.

Yusev spoke in the phone, "You know that money is going for a good cause…" He lit his cigar and spoke again, "I told you, once we're all set we will destroy both Hotel Moscow and the Hong Kong Triad and I will be the ultimate power in that goddamn awful shithole city."

He took a drag from his cigar and continued, "Yes, I told you, you have nothing to worry about, that Ivan bitch will never suspect that you're the mole. Everything will work out just fine. That's what I pay you for. She'll never know you stole all of that money. It all went into my untraceable bank account. The only way to access it is with this computer right here."

He tapped the computer with his fingers a couple of times and continued, "Once Hotel Moscow and the Hong Kong Triad are out of the picture, you will never have to worry again, I promise. Just get back to whatever it is you're doing and you will be just fine. Bye."

He sat the phone back in its cradle and sat back in his chair and sighed, "This is what I get when I send someone into a major organization just to keep an eye on things for only nine months, they piss their fucking pants!"

Just then, a soldier came in and stood in front of Yusev with a salute and said, "Major, we won't be ready in time with the way things are going here, Sir. I think we should wait a little longer, Sir."

Yusev sighed and calmly asked, "Am I not in command here, Private?" He then opened his desk drawer as the Private replied, "Yes, you are, Sir."

Yusev pulled out his 9mm and asked in the same calm voice as he closed his desk drawer, "And do I not say what we do here, Private?" He popped the clip to make sure it was loaded and popped it back in as the increasingly nervous and sweaty Private replied with a nervous voice, "Y-yes, S-Sir. Y-y-you say w-w-what goes on h-h-here, S-Sir."

Yusev pulled back the slide of his 9mm, a round now in the chamber, he asked, "And when someone tries to take over my command what is that called, Private?" He pulled back the hammer as the very nervous Private spoke again in a high squeaky voice, "M-M-Mutiny, S-Sir?"

Yusev looked back up at the Private and asked in the same calm voice, "And what is the penalty for mutiny, Private?"

The now scared Private said in a comedic-like out of breath whisper, "Discharge?" Yusev nodded and asked, "Private," he raised the gun and pointed it at the Private's head and finished his thought, "you're discharged."

He pulled the trigger and lots and lots of blood and skull fragments and brain matter splattered all over the wall and the floor as the body hit the floor.

Outside the bunker, as a loud gunshot filled the air, two nearby soldiers playing cards looked up and one soldier asked, "Major kill another Private again?" The other soldier replied in a bored voice, "Yep." He put two cards down and said, "Two." The other soldier handed him two more cards.

_**Lagoon Company Office**_

The sound of the fax machine on Benny's computer drew their attention. Benny was sitting at his computer waiting for the fax, Revy and Rock sat on the couch and Dutch sat in his chair.

Once the fax was through, Benny picked it up and handed it to Dutch bringing Revy to ask, "What the fuck is that for, Bossman?"

Dutch replied, "People, Balalaika thinks there is a mole in her organization. We've been hired to find out who it is." He held up the list of names, "Somebody on this list is the mole and we are going to check every last one of them."

Revy's anger was immediately brought to the surface, "GODDAMNIT, DUTCH! WE'RE NOT FUCKIN' PRIVATE FUCKIN' INVESTIGATORS OR SOME BULLSHIT! WE'RE JUST A GODDAMN DELIVERY CREW!"

Everyone but Rock was stunned by her outburst and Rock replied cockily, "Well, now that we've heard where she stands, which doesn't really matter anyway, I think this is gonna be fun, " he grinned as he finished his thought, "it's all about the thrill of the chase, wouldn't you agree, Dutch?"

Revy scowled at Rock as Dutch grinned, "You got that right, Rock, but we don't really need to go anywhere for this job." Rock and Revy both looked at Dutch with surprised faces as Dutch finished, "We have Benny for this, right Benny-boy?"

Benny turned in his chair and smiled with a thumbs up, "Right, Dutch." Dutch gave Benny the list and Benny replied as he scanned it, "This is going to take at least a couple of hours. I'll search the names in different databases to see if we hit any snags. I also might reroute the names throug-"

Revy and Rock both cut him off and shouted, "JUST FUCKIN' DO IT!" They looked at each other surprised and turned away from each other with redden cheeks.

Benny quickly turned around and said, "Okay, okay. Fuck!" Dutch smiled and shook his head and muttered, "This is going to be a long couple of hours."

_**Hotel Moscow**_

A knock on Balalaika's door interrupted her thinking on the day's events. The door opened revealing Boris and a young man around twenty-three years of age enter, "Sorry, Kapitan, but Michale (Mick-hale) desperately wanted to see you."

Balalaika smiled at the young man who was either too naïve or completely brave to even join an organization like Hotel Moscow, especially when there's a good chance you could get killed at any moment. Balalaika said, "What is it, Private?"

Private Michale stepped forward and asked with a nice firm voice, "I'm sorry to disturb you, Kapitan, but I was wondering about you letting me go on patrol with the others. I'm a man of action and I would love the opportunity to see some."

Balalaika smirked and stood up and approached the young Private and she put her hands on his shoulders and said, "I love your persistence and determination, Private." She turned to Boris, "Sergeant, have Lieutenant Kerr take Private Michale here on patrol with him then come back here immediately."

Boris and Michale both saluted and Boris replied, "Yes, Kapitan." They both left the office and Balalaika returned to her thinking about who might possibly be the mole.

_**Lagoon Company Office Two Hours Later**_

Benny held the list in one hand and a multiple sheets in the other and said, "Well, Dutch, it was difficult, but I narrowed the possibilities down to three people who might be the mole inside Hotel Moscow and these guys are dirty."

Dutch smiled as he took both sets and read through them. While Dutch was reading, Rock spoke to Revy, "Why are you so anal-retentive, Revy?" Revy gritted her teeth and growled as she put a hand on one of her cutlass and replied with venom in her voice, "Keep fuckin' pressin' my buttons, dickhead. Then, I'll separate your brain from that fuckin' thick head of yours."

Rock sighed and shook his head and smirked and said, "Don't get me all worked up now, I might wind up kissing you again."

Revy went wide-eyed and Dutch finally spoke up, "Okay people, there's not much on the other two, so let's focus our attention on this kid, 'Duncan Michale.' He is the only one from the list who as the most fucked up history. We might find a connection with the robbery. So let's go."

They all stood up and left the office, and Benny could've sworn he saw Revy's face as red as a strawberry when she walked past him.

_**Yusev's Bunker**_

Yusev was at his desk, on the phone again, "Really? Perfect, you can be more use for me then…No, don't bother. The more you're there, the better your chances of not getting caught…I've course you're not going to get caught, if I knew you would, I wouldn't have used you…Things will be fine, just carry on like usual…Okay, bye."

He hung up the phone and looked at the clock, "7p.m. huh? Time sure flies when you're planning the downfall of two major crime organizations. It's all in a day's work."

He took out a cigar and lit it and sat back in his chair and let out a relaxing sigh, "After this, it's time for my sponge bath."

_**Downtown Roanapur**_

Revy and Dutch were hiding behind dumpster with their guns drawn while they were being shot at by people they were questioning. Rock was hiding behind a junk car near Revy and Dutch with his guns drawn while a few guys fired at him. Rock was laughing at the moment that brought all of this chaos.

The interrogation started out well enough, until both Rock and Revy got annoyed by the fucker who wouldn't stop staring at them. That's when the shit hit the fan and bullets started flying. Rock wanted to punch that asshole in the face for staring and Revy pulled a gun to shoot him. That's what led to this gunfight.

The men on the other side of the street yelled out curses and derogatory shit to the Lagoon members and paused a moment to reload their weapons.

Taking this opportunity, Dutch and Revy fired back since those idiots forgot to take cover to reload. Rock on the other hand, thought this confrontation was a waste of time so he decided to end it early.

A few pot shots at the guys shooting at him caused them to duck into cover. Rock ran to the car and told Benny, who stayed in the car, to pop the trunk. Benny complied.

Rock whistled as he opened the trunk and dug through it.

Meanwhile, Dutch and Revy were still getting shot at. Revy yelled out first, "I CAN'T FUCKIN' BELIEVE THAT PRICK RAN FROM THIS! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO TEAR HIS FUCKIN' BALLS OFF WITH MY BARE FUCKIN' HANDS AND SHOVE THEM UP HIS FUCKIN' ASS!"

Dutch reloaded his shotgun and yelled out, "Less talk, more shooting!" They didn't notice Rock approaching until the gunfire stopped and the punks on the other side of the street stopped firing due to shock at what they saw.

Dutch and Revy looked up at the punks asking themselves why they stopped firing until they heard whistling behind them. They turned to look and saw Rock calmly approaching them with a rocket launcher on his shoulder.

He looked at Dutch and Revy and grinned as he said, "I know, cool entrance, huh?" He looked up to face the punks and lined up his shot and said still grinning, "Too bad Bruce Willis isn't here to see this." He chuckled a little and said, "Goodbye."

Rock pressed the trigger and a rocket shot out straight at the punks who tried to run. The rocket hit the spot the punks were and blew a big hole where the punks were standing earlier.

Rock lowered the launcher from his shoulder and sighed and looked at his crewmates who looked at him stunned, especially Revy. Rock gave a confused look and replied, "What?"

They heard moaning coming from the other side of the street and they cautiously walked toward the sound, guns drawn. When they approached the body lying face up, Rock and Revy both grinned as they recognized the face, it was the guy who wouldn't stop staring at them. Rock looked at Revy and spoke first, "You wanna go first or should I?"

Revy grinned evilly as she looked back at the downed punk. Dutch sighed and watched on.

_**Thirty Minutes Later**_

The mangled body of the punk was laying in a large pool of blood as Rock and Revy watched the blood flow with smiles on their faces. Revy looked at Rock and asked, "Think we were too hard on him, Rock? After all we did continue to kick his ass even after he told us everything."

Rock scoffed, "Of course not, he started it when he wouldn't stop staring at us. Fuck him." Revy nodded and smiled, "For once, I actually agree with ya, dumbass."

Dutch cleared his throat and said, "If you two are done, we should go and inform Balalaika what we found out. Let's go."

The three of them headed back to the car with Benny waiting behind the wheel.

_**Hotel Moscow Fifteen Minutes Later**_

Balalaika is on the phone with an angry look, "Are you sure, Dutch?"

Dutch answered from the other end, _"Yes. Rock and Revy beat the truth out of some guy who knew him. Poor fucker never had a chance. Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know."_

Balalaika stewed in anger for a moment and said, "Thank you, Dutch. You've been most helpful. Give my regards to Rock and Two-hands. Your payment will be wire transfer like usual."

Dutch responded, _"Take care, Balalaika." _Balalaika answered, "Likewise, Dutch. Goodbye."

She turned to look at Boris, "Sergeant, I want you to inform Lieutenant Kerr that the mole is with him, kill him and have the body brought back for confirmation."

Boris saluted and said, "Yes, Kapitan." He left the office with a finger on his earpiece. Balalaika took out a cigar and clipped it and sighed, "And I had such high hopes for you, Duncan. What a shame."


	7. Confessions And Duty

_**Lagoon Company Office**_

Rock walked out of his room with his shirt off and the other lagoon members looked at the big scars on his chest as he grabbed a bottle of Bacardi off the shelf.

Revy was the first to ask, "Where'd you get those scars, Rock?" The others looked at him with curiosity and Rock simply replied, "Long before I met you guys. Some of them were even before I ever joined the Marines."

Rock sat down next to Revy with the Bacardi in hand and Revy raised her hand to touch the huge scar that went across Rock's chest and she asked, "Where'd you get this fuckin' beauty? In combat or something?"

Rock looked to Dutch and Benny, who also looked curious, so he decided to tell them, "I was a Colonel in the Marines. As Colonel, it was my job to lead my men into battle and get out alive. I was good. In my entire military career, I led over fifteen missions and got everyone out every time. Never had a single casualty and never lost a man, wounded yes but nobody ever died."

The Lagoon members listened intently as Rock sighed and continued, "But, on one of my last missions, it all changed. And I'll never forget it as long as I live."

_**Flashback**_

_**Afghanistan: 2004**_

_Colonel Okajima held the binoculars to his eyes as he scanned the area. Mortars and gunfire could be heard in the distance as the war continued. The Colonel looked back to his men and said, "Okay, we do this as quickly and quietly as we can. There should be minimal resistance so there should be no problem, understood?" The men nodded and Colonel Okajima gave the order to follow him and they proceeded forward._

"The mission was simple, we go in, secure some P.O.W's, and get out. But, when we got there, they were waiting for us. We didn't stand a chance."

_Colonel Okajima and his men took immediate cover as the bullets started flying. They had walked into an ambush. Colonel Okajima shouted, "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE, GODDAMMIT!"_

_The men open fired and some of the hostiles went down. A private crawled toward the Colonel but a sniper's bullet got him in the head, splattering his brains all over the ground. _

_Two more of Colonel Okajima's men were killed, one getting shot in the chest three times with blood splattering and squirting from the wounds and the other was killed with an enemy grenade, literally blowing him apart with body parts and blood flying in different directions. _

_One of the Colonel's men shouted, "THEY'RE EVERYWHERE, SIR! THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM! WE HAVE T-" An RPG round hit with such force, it blew the soldier in half with his upper torso landing nearby with his organs splattering to the ground and his lower torso finally fell to the ground in a sickening splat. _

_Colonel Okajima stood behind the wall and stepped out in time to meet a volley of bullets. He jumped back into cover as the bullets tore up the wall with holes. _

_The Colonel jumped out and started to fire clip after clip with his assault rifle. One hostile went down when he was shot in the neck and chest, blood gushing from the wounds. Another hostile was killed when multiple bullets hit him in his lower torso, with the wound splitting open completely, spilling blood and guts on the ground. _

_Colonel Okajima dropped four more hostiles until a bullet slammed into his chest. He hit the ground hard and everything went black._

"When I came to, I realized I was in a dark room. I turned my head just in time to see one of my men, who didn't die in the gunfight, get a bullet to the back of his head. I knew right then, where I was…torture room."

_Colonel Okajima watched as one of his men was executed by the Iraqi soldier, blood and brain matter splattered on the floor as the body fell. The Iraqi soldier turned to Colonel Okajima and walked toward him with the gun in his hand. _

_Colonel Okajima stared at the Iraqi soldier with hatred in his eyes as the soldier approached. Okajima never took his hateful eyes off the Iraqi soldier even when the soldier put the barrel of the gun to his forehead. Okajima never blinked and said, "What the fuck are you waiting for? Do it, motherfucker! You better not miss. I dare you." The soldier finally lowered the gun and put the barrel into Colonel Okajima's gunshot wound causing him to scream in pain. _

"The torture went on for hours. I was cut, burned, beaten and lashed and I still told them to go fuck themselves. They only decided to stop because they needed to rest. That's when I took the opportunity to look around and saw that all of the captives in there were dead, mutilated in ways that will make even the strongest person puke. I knew I had to get out of there, so when those assholes came back, I made it happen."

_The two Iraqi soldiers came back into the room laughing. Colonel Okajima motioned for them to come closer as if he was going to tell them what they wanted to know. When they did, Colonel Okajima immediately kicked both of them in the balls and then kneed them in their faces, knocking them out. _

_He managed to cut the ropes on his hands when he leaned forward on the chair and fell to the ground next to the fallen Iraqis. He spotted a knife and turned around so his hands could grab it and he proceeded to cut them off. _

_Once he was free, he grabbed their guns and a radio and made his way outside. He stayed hidden as much as he could when he saw multiple Iraqi soldiers and a few vehicles. He assessed the situation quickly and guessed that if he made a run for a vehicle, he would most definitely be killed. _

_He looked at the other end of the area and saw propane and fuel tanks. He looked back to the soldiers and then the vehicles. He knew that those vehicles were his only way to freedom so he made his choice._

_He raised his gun and pointed to the middle fuel tank and fired. The fuel tank ignited into a big fireball and seconds later the other fuel and propane tanks ignited as well. He looked back over to the soldiers, who were now running toward the explosions and he made a run for the vehicles. _

_Once inside one of the vehicles, he started it and floored it. he peeled out of the area as fast as he could and reached the exit. The soldiers began firing as soon as the vehicle peeled out. As Colonel Okajima evaded, he spoke in the radio, "Anyone, come in! This is Colonel Rokuro Okajima, U.S. Marine Force Recon, over!" Nothing but static and Colonel Okajima continued, "I just escaped captivity, all of my men are dead and my mission was a failure, so if anyone can hear me, please respo-" Everything went black._

_**End Flashback**_

Revy, Dutch and Benny looked at Rock as he sighed and finished his story, "Next thing I remember, is waking up in a military hospital in Istanbul. From what I was told, the vehicle I was in was hit by an RPG round and I was lucky or unlucky enough to not have put on my seatbelt, since I was thrown from the vehicle before it blew up. A piece of shrapnel caught me in the chest," he moved his index finger across the huge scar on his chest and finished, "cut me clean across, missed my heart by centimeters. I was stuck in that hospital for two months before getting the okay to leave. That's where I met my wife, Mae. She just transferred to that hospital. She wasn't a soldier, but she was in the Army as a nurse. We talked for a while at first and then over time, we fell in love. I married her after I was court-martialed from the military. Lucky for me, there was nothing they could convict me of, so instead I was honorably discharged. I was with Mae ever since."

Dutch finally decided to talk, "Damn, and I thought Vietnam was fucked up." Benny replied, "I'm glad I never joined the military."

Revy said nothing as Rock stood up and said, "Well, it's been a long day guys, so I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight."

Dutch and Benny said, "Goodnight." Rock went back to his room and shut the door.

_**Later That Night**_

Rock opened his eyes as he heard someone fumbling with his door. He reached to grab his gun when the door opened revealing Revy in her tank top and panties. He sat up as she shut the door and locked it. She began to walk toward him and he watched. She crawled onto his bed and slammed her lips onto his.

He went wide-eyed at her sudden affection and tried to ask, "Revy, what are y-" he was cut off as Revy said, "Shut up, " and she planted her lips on his again even harder. Rock complied immediately and began to kiss her back with just as much force.

Rock's hand then grabbed one of her breasts and she let out a moan as they continued to kiss. After a fierce make out session, Revy raised her arms and Rock pulled her top off, revealing her beautiful breasts. He squeezed them firmly and sucked on the nipples, first the left, then the right. Revy let out a pleasurable moan.

She finally pushed Rock down and pulled off his boxers, revealing his already hardened tool. Revy licked her lips and pulled down her own panties, revealing her dripping wet womanhood. Rock grinned as Revy looked at him with lust and desire in her eyes and Rock simply said, "Come and get it, baby." Revy climbed onto Rock and positioned herself above him. She grabbed his member and slowly lowered herself on him.

He entered her and they both moaned in insurmountable bliss. Rock went wide eyed when Revy suddenly let out a small yelp in pain and he looked down and realized Revy was bleeding. He slowly looked back at her and she looked at him with a small smile and said, "No, I never fuckin' did this before. You tell Dutch or Benny and I will fuckin' blow your nuts off, got it?"

Rock smiled and replied, "Then I wouldn't be able to pleasure you if you did that, now would I?" Revy smirked at that and lowered herself as the pain slowly went away and was replaced with pleasure. They closed their eyes and moved with a steady rhythm until Revy was already so close to her peak and arched her back as Rock moved faster and harder as Revy shouted, "YES! FUCK ME, ROCK! FASTER!"

Rock and Revy both moaned and yelled in pleasure as Revy finally hit her climax and, at the same time, Rock hit his own as he felt Revy squeeze him inside her and he released a lot into her and she screamed as she herself went over the edge. She finally came down and rested on Rock's scarred chest as he wrapped his arms around her, both breathing heavily.

Revy looked into Rock's eyes and gave a wide smile as she rolled herself down next to Rock and lit a cigarette. She took a drag and passed it to Rock. She looked back at him and noticed he was looking like was thinking about something which brought her to ask, "Are you okay, Rock? Don't tell me I was that fuckin' bad! Or do you feel fuckin' guilty for the fact that I was a fuckin' virgin and you fuckin' deflowered me? Most guys would be fuckin' thrilled, so what's the fuckin' problem?"

Rock looked at her and smiled warmly and sat up. She looked at him confused as she saw his smile falter and turned his back to her as he sat on the edge of the bed. Revy sat up holding the sheet as it covered her breasts and asked softly, "What's wrong?"

Rock took a drag of the cigarette and spoke in a sad tone, "You don't want to ask me how I got so good at that?" He looked over his shoulder at her and noticed she was looking at him and he knew she was going to listen. He decided to tell her his dark secrets and hoped she would understand how fucked up he was. "When I turned eight my mother raped me. She was high on drugs and had me on her lap and told me I was becoming a man and wanted to make a real man out of me. This went on for quite some time until she told my dad and said he wanted in on it."

Rock looked back at Revy and noticed he had her full attention. She wasn't going anywhere. Rock continued his confessions, "They both raped me for years until I turned fourteen. I'd had enough, so when they weren't home, I broke into my parents' closet in their bedroom where my dad kept his gun. And I waited for them to come home. When they did, I killed them. I shot my mom two times in the chest and I shot my dad in the chest twice and then in the head."

He took a drag as Revy looked down and he continued, "I trashed the place and grabbed all the money I could find and I ran. I loved on the streets for a few years until I joined the military. They took notice of my abilities in combat and quick thinking. I received the highest training and had the highest scores than anyone. I guess you could say I was a genius when it comes to war and strategy."

He glanced at Revy again and saw her crawling to him in all her nude glory, and he continued, "After I met Mae and left the military, I tried to put my life together with her. Then after she was murdered, I felt like I could never feel that way about anyone again…until I met you."

He felt her arms wrap around him and sighed as he said, "I realized maybe I was never meant for a regular life. And when I met you, for the first time in a long time, I thought, maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his lap as he smiled and finished, "You're making me go soft, Revy. You're bad karma."

Revy grinned as she wrapped her arms around her neck, "You're not exactly mister lucky, either, so why don't you do something about it and kiss me, stud?"

Rock smirked and said, "Guess I'm not going soft after all." They leaned forward and kissed again. They continued their session long into the night.

Dutch and Benny both stirred from their sleep as they heard loud moans and gasps from inside Rock's room.

'_No sleep for anybody tonight,' _Dutch thought.

_**Author's notes: This is my first attempt at a lemon scene so go easy on me. I also want to say thanks for everyone who read this story so far. I must say I never expected as many visitors as it's getting, over 1000! I promise I will continue this story until it's done and I hope everybody likes what I have planned for this. You will find out soon enough. Something big is about to happen in Roananpur and there will be twists and turns along the way, I hope. **_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Just mikeg22**_


	8. Sweet Vengeance

_**Yusev's Bunker the next morning**  
_

Yusev woke up to the sound of knocking at his door. He mumbled as he stood up and dragged himself to the door. A soldier appeared on the other side and Yusev asked in a tired and irritated voice, "What the fuck do you want?"

The soldier saluted him and replied, "Sir, I thought you should know that the mole we placed within Hotel Moscow is dead, Sir." Yusev instantly woke up as the soldier continued, "That Ivan bitch found out who the mole was with the help of some delivery crew who works for her sometimes."

Yusev was pissed and said, "That's it! I've had it with that fucking Ivan bitch! Hotel Moscow and The Hong Kong Triad are going down!" He looked at his private and asked, "This delivery crew, who are they?"

The Soldier sighed and said, "They go by The Lagoon Company. They consist of four crew members. All I know is that they have ties to all the organizations and are the best at what they do."

Yusev thought for a moment and came to a decision, "Private, I want you to let everyone know that I will pay five hundred thousand dollars to anyone who can kill the Lagoon Company, understood? I will send a message to everyone in Roanapur that nobody fucks with Dimitry Yusev's business!"

The soldier saluted and set out to do his job. Things are about to get interesting.

_**Lagoon Company Office**_

Rock woke up with the sun hitting his eyes. He covered his eyes with an arm and felt another arm draped across his chest, an arm that's not his own. He slowly followed the arm to the shoulder and then to the face. He smiled warmly when he saw Revy sleeping peacefully next to him.

Revy's beautiful eyes slowly opened and looked into Rock's and smiled warmly and said sleepily, "Good morning, stud." They both got out of bed and realized they were still naked from last night's activities. They looked at each other for a moment until Revy spoke, "We should get some fuckin' clothes on."

Rock smirked and pulled a still naked Revy into his arms and said playfully, "What's the hurry? I think we have a couple of minutes to kill. Might as well make use of it."

He kissed her passionately and she returned it full force. They spent the next two and a half hours "playing" in bed.

_**Several Hours Later**_

Dutch was sitting in his chair reading a magazine while Benny was typing away at his computer when the sound of a door opening was heard. They looked up to see Rock and Revy walking toward them. Dutch was the first to speak, "Need I remind you two that other people need sleep at night."

Rock and Revy both got red faces from embarrassment at Dutch's words. "It sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the chair this morning." Rock replied sarcastically with a grin and Revy chuckled.

They all looked over at Benny when he started to burst out into laughter and after a few moments he calmed down and turned to notice the others staring at him. Embarrassed, Benny gave them a smile and said, "Sorry, I got carried away. I thought it was funny."

They all shook their heads and turned back to each other and Dutch smiled and said, "Rock, since you're new here I'm going to let it slide this time, but don't get used to it."

Rock nodded, "Sure thing, Dutch. I promise we'll be more careful with our extra-curricular activities." Rock looked at Revy and winked with a playful smirk and Revy gave him a wide grin.

Dutch smiled and shook his head, "Well, at least I know things won't be as boring around here anymore."

_**Downtown Roanapur**_

The Lagoon Company was in their car heading toward one of their favorite spots in the city, The Yellow Flag Bar.

Benny was driving and Dutch was in the passenger seat. Revy and Rock were in the back and Revy said irritated, "I swear, if Bao starts with me, I will blow his fuckin' nuts off and shove them up his ass like the bitch he is!"

Rock chuckled as Dutch said, "Well, maybe he wouldn't if you didn't destroy the bar every time there's a gunfight." Revy growled and yelled, "I DIDN'T FUCKIN' DESTROY IT LAST TIME, DID I? HUH? NO, AND BAO STILL FUCKIN' TALKS SHIT TO ME!"

Revy continued her rant until a black 1968 Dodge Charger raced up behind them and rammed them. Benny yelled, "SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GUY'S PROBLEM?"

Revy drew her cutlass and yelled, "IT'S FUCKIN' ROANAPUR, BENNY! EVERYONE HAS A PROBLEM WITH EVERYONE!" She leaned out the window and opened fire on the car.

The Charger kept swerving to avoid her shots until on shot managed to blow out a tire and going at high speed, the car barrel-rolled multiple times until it slammed into a building and exploded.

Satisfied with herself, Revy proudly smiled and holstered her cutlass and looked at Rock, who was smirking at her antics. Another car was waiting for them as they passed another street and it sped up.

Benny looked in the rear view mirror and said, "You've got to be kidding me!" And he stepped on the gas. Rock looked behind them and noticed it was another black Dodge Charger and turned to Revy and said, "My turn."

He leaned forward to speak to Benny, "Benny, slow it down." Benny looked at Rock and said, "Are you insane!" Rock thought for a few seconds and smiled and replied sarcastically, "If I remember correctly, my psych evaluation said I was. Now slow it down!"

Benny slowed the car down and Rock opened the door and Revy was wide-eyed as she asked, "What the fuck are you doing, dumbass?"

Rock looked at her and grinned sadistically and said, "I always wanted a car like that." Revy and Dutch looked at Rock as he climbed out of their car and onto the back of it.

The driver of the Charger stuck his arm out of the driver side window and aimed the gun he was holding at Rock.

Rock knew the driver couldn't get a good shot unless he got closer and he waited. Revy and Dutch watched on and Dutch said, "He really is a crazy son of a bitch. We really lucked out with him, didn't we?"

Revy didn't even hear Dutch as she continued to watch Rock and saw him leap to the other car.

Rock had been waiting for the car to get close enough and jumped over to it when it did. He landed on the front with a loud thud just as the driver's gun went off. Rock crawled to the driver side and struggled to free the gun from the driver's grasp.

Rock had enough and just chose to bite the driver's hand and the driver let out a scream in pain as he dropped the gun. Rock climbed on the roof while the driver was distracted and he opened the door and slammed the driver's head into the steering wheel which caused the car to swerve all over the road.

After a few more times, Rock pulled the man out of the car and the man slammed into the road with a painful crack and as fast as the car was going, the friction pulled the man under the car and the car ran over him, crushing his chest causing organs and blood to burst out of the corpse and splatter all over the road as the body was being dragged by the still moving car.

Revy winced as she watched the driver of the Charger roll under the car and get ran over. She saw Rock climb in to the driver seat and shut the door and she said in a stunned voice, "He fuckin' made it! I'll be damned!"

Dutch on the other hand, smiled and said, "He really is one crazy son of a bitch." Rock grinned and pulled up next to them and yelled to Dutch over the wind, "I'LL RACE YOU TO THE FLAG!" Benny and Dutch smiled and Revy opened the door and yelled at Rock with a smile, "I'LL RIDE WITH YOU, COWBOY!" Rock smirked and opened the door for her to climb in.

Once she was in the passenger seat Dutch answered to Rock's challenge, "YOU'RE ON! LOSER BUYS!" Rock and Revy smirked and Rock pulled out his gun aimed up the road.

Revy and the others were confused to what he was doing when he shot a round and it hit the back tire of a car ahead of them and it spun out.

It hit another car with such force, both cars burst into flames and exploded, creating a huge fireball in the middle of the road and left only a smile gap just big enough for Rock and Revy to drive through since it was on their side of the road.

Rock and Revy sped through the gap while Benny hit the brakes and the car came to a stop before they hit the fiery carnage in the road.

_**Yellow Flag Bar**_

Rock and Revy slid to a stop in front of the Yellow Flag. They were both laughing hysterically from Rock's earlier antics as the GTO pulled up next to them.

Revy and Rock calmed down and got out of the Charger just as Benny and Dutch got out of their car. Rock and Revy approached Dutch and Benny and Dutch said, "That was not cool, Rock."

Rock grinned and said, "Come on, Dutch. Don't be such a sourpuss. Besides, I just said I'd race you. I didn't say anything about rules. This is Roanapur after all."

Revy giggled and Benny nodded and said, "He does have a point, Dutch." Dutch kept a straight face and shrugged, "Fine, guess I'm buying."

The Lagoon Company went inside and sat at the bar. Dutch and Benny ordered a couple of beers while Rock and Revy both ordered Bacardi.

As Bao was pouring Rock and Revy's drinks, he asked, "Did you guys know that there's a hit out on you?" Benny and Dutch froze with the glasses to their lips and Revy and Rock got curious. Revy asked, "There's a fuckin' hit out on us? By who?" Bao gave Revy and Rock their drinks and answered, "Not sure, but I can't say I'm surprised when it comes you guys."

Revy growled and reached for her cutlass when Rock softly put a hand on her shoulder which caused her to stop and she started drinking her Bacardi as Rock stated, "That explains why those cars came after us earlier, and if they knew, there's no telling who else does." He smiled evilly and finished, "This will be more fun than looking for that mole for Hotel Mos-"

Rock stopped in the middle of his statement and thought for a moment. The other members of the Lagoon Company along with Bao looked at him with curiosity and Revy snapped her fingers in his face and asked, "Rock? What the fuck is with you? Are you still in there?"

Rock snapped out of his trance and looked at the others with a wide smile and said, "Guys, I think I know a way to get Hotel Moscow's stolen money back and find out who put this hit on us at the same time."

The others listened as Rock told them his plan and they all smiled.

Things were about to heat up!


	9. Plan In Motion

_**Lagoon Company Office…Four Hours Later**_

The Lagoon Company Office had been empty for five hours. They had spent the first hour drinking at the Yellow Flag and Rock had told them about his plan to get Hotel Moscow's stolen money back and find out who put the hit out on them as well.

Since the Lagoon members were out, a masked man had broken into their office and looked around. Finding no one, he began to place explosives in different areas of the building. Once he was done, he armed them and got out as fast as he could before they came back.

_**Outside Lagoon Company Office**_

As the assassin left through the back. The Lagoon crew pulled up front with Dutch and Benny in the GTO and Rock and Revy in the Charger. They got out and headed inside, unaware of the immediate danger.

Five minutes later there were multiple explosions throughout the building and huge fireballs burst through the windows of the Lagoon Company Office and smoke and debris filled the air.

Not one member of the Lagoon Company was seen exiting the building.

The masked assassin walked up to the black Dodge Charger and slipped inside. The assassin sped away from the scene.

_**Yusev's Bunker…Thirty Minutes Later**_

Yusev was sitting at his desk and the phone rang. He picked it up and asked, "What the fuck do you want?" A mysterious voice responded at the other end, _'The job is done. The Lagoon Company crew is dead.' _

Yusev gave a confused scowl and asked, "Who the fuck is this? How did you get this number?" The mysterious voice answered back, _'That's not important. What's important is that the Lagoon Company is dead and I want my money.' _

Yusev was still confused by the mysterious voice but said, "Okay, just tell me where you are and I will send someone to deliver your pay." He heard the mysterious caller chuckle and reply, _'Do you really think I'm that stupid? If I tell you where I am, you'll send someone to try to kill me.' _

Yusev sighed and said, "Okay, how do you want to do this?" The mysterious voice on the other end replied, _'I want to meet you face to face. And you might want to come alone and be sure to bring your laptop. I know you have one.' _

Yusev asked, "How the fuck do you know that? Tell me who you are!" The mysterious voice chuckled again and said, _'I told you that's not important. Just be sure to bring it. And if I see anyone other than you, I'll kill them and then I'll come after you. I always keep my promises.'_

Convinced that this mysterious person was serious, Yusev gave in and asked, "Where?" Once the meeting place was set, the mysterious caller hung up and Yusev slowly hung up his phone and got ready to meet the mysterious caller.

He had a bad feeling about this.

_**Hotel Moscow**_

Balalaika sat her desk. Across from her was the head of the Hong Kong Triad, Dai-lo Chang. They were discussing business when there was a knock on her door. Balalaika asked, "Yes?"

The door opened and Boris came in and said, "Kapitan, there's been a situation." Balalaika asked curiously, "What situation, Sergeant?"

Boris replied, "The Lagoon Company Office has been bombed. Reports say that not one member made it out. The Lagoon Company is dead, Kapitan."

Balalaika and Chang were both surprised by this information and Balalaika asked, "Who did it, Sergeant?" Boris shook his head and replied, "I'm not sure. If could guess, I would say it was the same person who planted that mole in our organization."

Balalaika looked to Chang and said, "I think we have to cut this meeting short, baby. We have a situation we can't ignore. I would strongly advise you to be alert. There may be a target on your organization as well."

Chang replied, "I wish you would stop calling me 'baby.' But, I suppose I should keep a look out. I wouldn't want anybody crippling my business anyway."

Balalaika smiled said, "I think you know the way out. Take care, baby." She and Boris walked out of the room leaving Chang alone. He sighed and said, "She said 'baby' again. I give up." Chang walked out and got into his car and headed back to his office to keep a watchful eye on things. Chances are, if Hotel Moscow is being targeted, the Hong Kong Triad is likely a target as well.

_**Meeting Area**_

A man stepped out of the car carrying a laptop. Yusev reluctantly agreed to meet the assassin here, since it was a heavily wooded area and the fact that the assassin did the job.

Yusev's cell phone rang and he flipped it up and put it to his ear. He heard the voice say in annoyance, _'I thought I told you to come alone? Do you really want to die that badly?'_

Yusev winced at the tone and replied as calm as he could, "What are you talking about? I'm standing here waiting for you."

The assassin replied_, 'No, one of your associates is standing there. I can see him holding the laptop and since I'm talking to you right now, I don't see him holding a cell phone.' _

Yusev scowled and replied, "Do you want your money or not? I don't have all day here!" The assassin chuckled and replied humorously, _'Okay, you want to meet me? Kill that man. Right now, or I kill both of you.'_

Yusev lowered his head and sighed. He stepped out of the car and pulled out his gun and shot his associate in the back of the head, splattering blood and brain matter all over the ground and a few drops on the laptop, which also fell to the ground.

Yusev put the cell phone back to his ear and replied, "There. Now, are you coming out or what? I have a hostile takeover to plan."

He heard rustling in some nearby trees and he looked around until he spotted a man in camouflage climb down a tree with a cell phone in his hand and a sniper rifle on his back.

Yusev watched him in surprise as the assassin approached him and said, "I'm glad you see things my way. I really would've hated to kill you without getting paid first. Now, let's get started."

The assassin stopped in front of Yusev, who couldn't take his eyes off the sniper rifle on his back and he replied breathlessly, "You were going to kill me weren't you?"

Yusev looked into the assassin's eyes as he replied, "You goddamn right." Yusev paled at this and decided to just pull up the bank account.

The assassin had an idea as Yusev worked, "I heard you stole quite a bit of money from the Russian Mafia. I think it would be a shame if they somehow found out it was you and found it in your account."

Yusev snapped his head and looked at the assassin wide-eyed. '_How the hell did he know that?' _The assassin continued, "That's why I've decided to do you a favor. Let me take that money off your hands. That way, if they ever found out and searched your account, they would find nothing and you would have nothing to worry about. So, what do you say?"

Yusev was suspicious at first, but since it would be a huge relief off his shoulders, he agreed. The assassin gave him his account number for the wire transfer and Yusev set it up and turned the laptop to the assassin and said, "All you have to do now is press enter and the money is yours, all of it."

The assassin hit enter and took out a smoke bomb. The next thing Yusev knew, he was coughing as the bomb was set off and when the smoke cleared, the assassin was nowhere to be seen.

_**Hotel Moscow…Ten Minutes Later **_

Balalaika was sitting in her office when Boris came in and said, "Kapitan, we've just received an anonymous email saying that our stolen money has been returned."

Balalaika's eyes widened and asked, "Can you get a trace from where the money was transferred from?" Boris nodded and replied, "Our men are working on it right now."

Balalaika leaned back in her chair and smiled and sighed as she replied, "Let me know when you get a location."

Boris nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

**Unknown Location**

The assassin took out his cell phone and dialed a number. He put the phone to his ear and said, "It's me. The job's done."

He paused for a moment and smiled and replied, "Yes, I'm looking forward to seeing you again too…old friend."

**_To be continued…_**


End file.
